Arktos
Arktos is an evil snowman and the main antagonist of Tabaluga and its 1997 TV series. According to Tabaluga's biography, he has to stop him from turning his home into a frozen wasteland. He also serves as the main antagonist in the 1999 Germany-only video game. His eyes are yellow on his hat. He also appears in the musical, Tabaluga and Lilli. BIOGRAPHY Cartoon-Arktos Arktos as he appears in the Yoram Gross TV series, Tabaluga. Ruler of the Ice World, Arktos has eyes attached to his top hat and a collection of frozen animals. He is fond of ice cream, and he wants to turn Greenland into a frozen wasteland. His workers of the Ice World are polar bears, seals, walruses, musk oxen, and penguins. In addition, he has a wolf worker in one episode ("Someone is cheating"). Not only that, but in Season 3, a chameleon worker Kayo wants to work for him alongside James, after his master's death. He also has a pet shark named Fritz who broke his carrot nose. He also has an owl named Shouhu who is his former prisoner for him to foresee. Arktos has a walrus named Attila, who is his cook, and an ambassador who is a vulture named Vultur. In the episode Humsin, Arktos is the only Ice Word character who refuses to temporarily redeem himself and refuses to help Greenlanders defeat Humsin who has been damaging the forest's environment. All his workers however, help. Sometimes, he and Humsin cooperate and have an argument how to destroy Greenland by determining which element to choose. Generally, Humsin is really the main villain of Season 2 while Arktos is usually a secondary antagonist, doesn't appear at all, or in rare circumstances, he helps the Greenlanders defeat Humsin though, he either does it unintentionally or for his own benefits. By the end of the third season, Arktos finally gets defeated when he attempts to freeze Tabaluga and his friends only for Tabaluga to deflect the freezing breath which hits Arktos and imprisons him forever in the ice cube. Though still alive, it is implied that he has been defeated forever, and will likely never be able to attack Greenland again. James takes his spot as a ruler of Iceworld which he renames, Penguinland. One of his most evil villainous actions is when he and James raise a baby crocodile. Arktos abandoned the innocent baby crocodile in order to frame Tabaluga and make the crocodile's mother kill Tabaluga. The crocodile's mother starts to chase after Tabaluga, thinking he abused her baby. He points to her that it was Arktos and James who abused him. The mother crocodile tries to kill the James and Arktos who abused the child. Arktos and James later get chased away by the mother crocodile for kidnapping her baby. This appears in the episode, "Mother Arktos." IN OTHER MEDIA Arktos also appears in the 1990 game show Tabaluga tivi in live action. Arktos makes his final cartoon appearance in the movie Tabaluga and Leo as the main antagonist. He plans to destroy Greenland with a bulldozer which is from Leo. In the human world, Leo's family accidentally crashes into him. Since he is not dead yet, James takes his body to restore him in his castle. It is not clear whether the movie takes place before or after Season 3 (or possibly during it) as Arktos gets frozen forever by the end of Season 3 with James taking his spot. Category:Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cartoon characters